hunting tourist
by Papan Oujia
Summary: Sebenarnya Sphintus sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kalau sudah jatuh cinta, dengan perempuan atau laki-laki sama saja. Siapapun dia, selama hatinya sudah kadung tertambat di sana, apapun tak ada artinya. Bahkan pada bule Italy sekalipun! [#ChallengeYourselfChallenge - paket spesial] [Indonesia!AU, SMP, SphinTus] - Aria Nica


-o-

"Sphin! Bangun! Kita sudah sampai. Atau…kamu mau kutinggal di bis sendiri?" suara Aladdin menyadarkan Sphintus dari tidurnya. Bis yang ditumpangi mereka bersama puluhan anggota _English Conversation Club_ SMP 4 Magnorejo, ternyata sudah berhenti dengan selamat di destinasi _Hunting Tourist_ ketiga sekaligus terakhir mereka hari ini; Candi Prambanan, DIY.

Kepala pemuda berkulit gelap itu agak pusing dan perutnya masih agak mual memang. Semua berkat mabuk mabuk perjalanan yang masih membayangi. Tapi demi agar tidak menyia-nyiakan uang yang sudah susah payah dikumpulkan kedua orang tuanya supaya dia bisa mengikuti kegiatan ini, Sphintus Carmen hanya bisa berusaha menjadi kuat tahan banting.

"Ah, iya. Aku ikut. Tungguin Aladdin!" Sphintus menguatkan dirinya sekadar mengambil perlengkapannya yang terdiri dari buku catatan, kamera, dan tas kecil berisi barang pribadi seperti tisu, obat-obat kecil, uang dan handphone. Sayang Aladdin mengabaikan teriakan partnernya. Tapi secepat kilat Sphintus langsung menyusul Aladdin yang sudah sampai di gerbang.

.

.

.

.

-o-

 ** _Hunting Tourist_**

 _Standard disclaimer applied._

 _Sphintus Carmen x Titus Alexius_

 _Aria Nica_

 _#ChallengeYourselfChallenge_

-o-

.

.

 _Warn: Indonesia!AU, OOC, Genderbend!Morgiana, Genderbend!Hakuryu, alternate age, gaje, mengandung suka-suka saya, typo tak terelakan, berantakan, italic ceritanya bahasa asing_

.

.

 **Don't like = Don't read—right?**

" _Kami anggota English Conversation Club dari_ SMP 4 Magnorejo. _Namaku_ Aladdin, _dan dia_ —"

"—Sphintus Carmen. _Kami tengah menjalani program tahuan klub kami yaitu_ Hunting Touris _untuk menyukseskan program ini kami perlu menanyai kalian_ , Sir, Miss, _beberapa hal_ ,"

Pelafalan bahasa internasional mereka yang lancar menandai betapa kerasnya kedua bocah itu belajar untuk mengikuti pembicaraan dengan turis-turis asing dari luar negeri. Memang begitu adanya, sebelum Sphintus maupun Aladdin mengikuti klub ini, mereka bahkan tidak bisa membedakan _Simple Past_ , _Past Present_ , dan _Past Continue_ di soal ulangan.

Di hadapan kedua bocah berkedok anak kelas dua SMP itu terdapat sepasang manusia yang ketiban sial harus meladeni beberapa pertanyaan dari manusia-manusia aneh bertajuk Aladdin dan Sphintus.

" _Silakan saja_ ," jawab seorang laki-laki berambut agak cerah yang memiliki tubuh kecil atletis sambil menyamankan dirinya di atas batu berukir solid sambil memperhatikan wanita berambut hitam di sebelahnya yang tengah memakan kue kecil yang sebelumnya mereka beli di toko oleh-oleh ternama dalam diam.

Angin berhembus pelan.

" _Pertama_ , _aku ingin mengetahui nama kalian_. _Mari kita bicara santai_ , _dan_ — _sungguh_ — _aku_ _tidak nyaman memanggil kalian_ Miss and Sir _lagi_ ," kata Aladdin memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka berempat.

Dan Morgiana merasa tidak keberatan dengan itu. " _Namaku_ Morgiana, _dan aku berasal dari_ Australia. _Ini_ —ehem— _istriku_ , _namanya_ Hakuryu—" si wanita berambut hitam merona samar. "— _dia keturunan Cina_ ,"

Aladdin ber-oh pelan. Sphintus mencatat di bukunya notesnya. Korban pertama mereka setelah masuk ke Candi Seribu justru adalah sepasang kekasih. Bulan madu mungkin? Notesnya ia coret-coret untuk mempermudah penyusunan data nantinya.

"Morgiana _dan_ Hakuryu _sedang berbulan madu di sini_? _Kenapa di sini_?" Aladdin kembali melancarkan pertanyaan sok tahunya pada sepasang kekasih di depannya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Morgiana.

"Ah.. _iiiya_.. _Kami memutuskan untuk berbulan madu di sini_ , _karena kata kakakku tempat-tempat di sini punya pemandangan yang indah_. _Bahkan bebatuan bertumpuk di sana kelihatannya mendapat cahaya yang cukup untuk dijadikan objek fotografi_." Morgiana menunjuk ke sebuah candi yang runtuh karena gempa beberapa tahun silam di belakangnya.

"E-eh?! _Morgiana seorang fotografer_?" Sphintus menunjukkan sedikit ketertarikan yang—menurutnya—beralasan. Sphintus juga menyukai seni menangkap cayaha itu sejak lama. Dia juga sudah susah payah menabung sejak TK untuk membeli kamera digital yang sekarang menggantung di lehernya.

Morgiana mengangguk. " _Aku seorang fotografer_ , _dan_ Hakuryu—" Morgiana menunjuk pada wanita yang mukanya sudah semerah tomat di sampingnya "— _adalah editor dari semua fotoku_. Ah, _mungkin kau mau melihatnya_?" Sphintus disodorkan sebuah kamera digital berkukuran sedang (yang pasti harganya selangit) berwarna hitam dengan merek terkenal KONAN.

Mimpi apa Sphintus semalam sampai mendapatkan turis baik hati sebagai narasumber.

" _Bolehkan_?" tanya Sphintus sebelum mengambil kamera di tangan Morgiana.

Isinya gambar-gambar pemandangan, foto selfie yang sebagian besar berisi gambar wanita berambut hitam yang sedang bergaya ala kadarnya. Ada Hakuryu dan Keraton Yogyakarta, selfie Morgiana di Parangtritis, mereka yang sedang makan gudeg, sampai di suatu gambar Sphintus menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ada penampakan di sana. Di balik sebuah pohon yang disandari Hakuryu. Setan bungkus.

Keparat yang satu itu.

Permen putih yang demen lompat.

"GYAAA!"

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

.

Sphintus masih trauma.

Aladdin masih menenangkannya. Meski dengan susah payah, Sphintus akhirnya kembali tenang. Sejak insiden gambar pohon di kamera Morgiana (yang kata empunya diambil saat jalan-jalan ke Gunung Kidul), Sphintus masih enggan melihat sekitarnya. Efeknya lebih parah daripada waktu semua teman sekelas Sphintus pergi nonton film horor bersama-sama di XXI.

"Sphin, ayo cari turis lagi," kata Aladdin sambil menarik tangan Sphintus. Sphintus hanya mengikuti bocah dengan tubuh kurang tinggi di depannya. Agaknya kurang yakin dengan apa kata Aladdin soal mencari korban lagi.

Dia juga agaknya kurang semangat sejak mengakhiri wawancara dadakannya bersama Morgiana dengan berfoto bersama. Morgiana sempat memberikan alamat blognya pada Sphintus seandainya Sphintus ingin mencari gambar-gambar bagus.

Kompleks Candi Prambanan agak ramai sore ini, banyak turis berdatangan dan keberadaan anggota klub ECC dari sekolah lain memperpanjang masalah krisis jumlah korban yang bisa diajak kerja sama.

Lalu mereka menemukan dua (atau tiga?) korban lagi. Di taman sekitar candi utama, sepasang pemuda yang doyan selfie dan seorang lagi yang menatap mereka setajam silet. Tatapannya mengatakan 'kau-sentuh-dia-sedikit-saja-kupenggal-kepalamu-wahai-sepupu-durhaka'.

Sphintus dan Aladdin berhasil mewawancarai mereka sambil menerangkan tentang beberapa hal menarik di sekitar Prambanan. Dari legendanya, mitos-mitos aneh, sampai trivia-trivia kecil seperti tangan Roro Jongrang yang sudah rusak di Candi Roro Jongrang.

Dari wawancara itu, Aladdin berhasil mengorek beberapa informasi dasar mereka. Yang sebelumnya sedang selfie di dekat reruntuhan bernama Alibaba Judar. Sementara yang sedang memberikan tatapan datar namun setajam silet itu bernama Koen (Aladdin sempat salah mengeja namanya menjadi Ko-hu-en yang menyebabkan empunya nama geleng-geleng kepala).

Sphintus sedikit kurang yakin saat Alibaba bilang mereka berasal dari Austria (atau setidaknya sedang menjalani kuliah di Austria). Bilangnya sih sedang liburan, Sphintus mah iya-iya saja sementara Aladdin semakin gencar bertanya. Kemudian mereka mengakhiri sesi wawancara mereka dengan berfoto. Koen sempat menolak sebelum akhirnya dengan terpaksa ikut setelah dirayu Alibaba.

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

.

"Berapa turis yang kita temui?" Aladdin bertanya sambil melihat-lihat gambar di kamera Sphintus. Menggeser kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri tak bosan-bosan sambil terduduk di tangga salah satu candi yang masih utuh.

" _Let we see_.." Sphintus mulai membuka catatannya dan menghitung jumlah korban mereka hingga saat ini. Ada sekitar 12 orang sejak destinasi pertama. Sphintus mencoret beberapa informasi tidak penting di notesnya. Jumlah yang lumayan banyak mengingat dirinya hanya bekerja berdua dengan Aladdin.

"Ada Yunan dari Romania, Sinbad dari Inggris (aku tahu ini agak kurang meyakinkan, tapi karena dia bilang sedang kuliah di Inggris mari simpulkan saja begitu), dan Jafar dari Inggris juga (aku berani taruhan dia punnya hubungan lebih dari teman dengan Sinbad); lalu ada Pisti Spartos, ada Hakuei Komei; kemudian yang terbaru Morgiana Hakuryu, lalu Alibaba, Judar dan Koen.." Sphintus mengabsen buku notesnya. Mengetuk-etukkan pulpennya ke buku. "12 orang,"

Sphintus melihat ke sekitarnya. Masih ramai padahal sudah sore. Anginnya sejuk dan langitnya yang sedikit hangat membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sphintus rindu rumahnya. Mungkin nanti dia harus membelikan oleh-oleh untuk Appa dan Ammanya di rumah.

Lalu matanya menangkap suatu pemandangan menarik.

"Oi, Aladdin, kau sudah selesai dengan itu? Aku meminta kembali kameraku," kata Sphintus. Aladdin dengan setengah hati mengembalikan kamera digital kecil itu pada Sphintus.

Dan angin kembali berhembus pelan.

CKRIK!

Menambah keindahan di foto yang diambil oleh Sphintus sore itu. Foto menyampingi cahaya yang dimodeli seseorang berambut agak panjang secara tidak sengaja. Rambut pirangnya berkibar pelan ke arah pandangan si model yang tangan kanannya berusaha merapihkan rambutnya.

Cantik sekali.

Sphintus nyaris berteriak histeris melihat tangkapan cahayanya yang bisa dibilang gambar terbaik hasil jepretannya sendiri beberapa tahun terakhir.

Sphintus senangnya luar biasa.

Si model itu, seseorang berambut pirang. Turis asing yang seenak udel membuat Sphintus jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Agaknya Sphintus membohongi diri sendiri saat memikirkan betapa indahnya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu sementara dirinya benar-benar ala kadarnya.

Di sini saya merasa miris.

"Aladdin," panggil Sphintus yang hanya dijawab 'ya' dengan volume cukup oleh empunya nama. "Mau mewawancara satu kali lagi?"

Aladdin mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar Sphintus yang sedikit lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Sedikit aneh mengingat beberapa waktu lalu dia berteriak-teriak karena mengalami shockterapy tapi sekarang..?

Yah, ikuti saja.

"Boleh. Kau mau mewawancarai siapa?" persetujuan disampaikan sementara Sphintus tersenyum senang.

"Ayo wawancari orang berambut pirang itu!"

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

.

Mungkin kepalanya habis terbentur atau ada alasan lain, tapi Aladdin merasa aneh dengan Sphintus kali ini. Soalnya Sphintus yang Aladdin kenal adalah pemuda sok yang agak narsis soal kisah hidupnya.

Sphintus kehilangan cinta pertama waktu kelas tiga SD, melihat cinta pertamanya tabrakan dengan mobil berkecepatan tinggi secara _live_ di tempat kejadian, dan mengantar sampai liang lahat.

Sphintus yang Aladdin kenal adalah pemuda dengan air muka sendu. Melihatnya berbinar justru sesuatu yang aneh bagi Aladdin. Dan itu terjadi kali ini, saat mereka mewawancarai calon korban ketigabelas.

Seorang pria berambut pirang dari Italia. Namanya Titus Alexius. Aladdin berani sumpah kalau dia melihat Sphintus sempat merona sebelum tergantikan dengan aura yang agak suram dan dumelan ("Bajingan kau mataku, anjir, kenapa aku gak sadar dari pertama dia laki-laki!" Itu karena kamu sudah terlanjur cinta Nak) saat Titus bilang dia laki-laki.

 _("Titus, kau laki-laki atau perempuan?"_

" _Laki-laki tentu saja. Memang yang kau lihat, aku ini apa? Matamu rabun kah Sphintus?"_

 _Sphintus emosi ya Tuhan.)_

Menurut pengamatan Aladdin, Titus sepertinya seseorang yang sang mudah terkagum dan sangat emosional. Dia datang ke sini untuk menjenguk ibunya yang sedang mengajar di Yogyakarta. Aladdin berani taruhan ibunya Titus seorang dosen. Umurnya kira-kira sepantaran dengan mereka, dia jalan-jalan keliling kota sendirian dengan informasi seadanya dan uang seukupnya.

 _("Titus, kamu ke sini sendiri?"_

" _Apa kamu lihat ada orang lain selain aku dan kalian di sini?")_

Catatan: Titus itu sarkas luar biasa.

Sphintus kelihatannya agak kecewa dengan korbannya yang satu ini. Memang apa yang dia harapkan dari Titus? Seorang perempuan yang lemah lembut? Omong-omong soal perempuan, agaknya aku merasa kasihan dengannya sejak permainan ToD di kelas beberapa bulan silam.

 _("Sphin, pernah punya pacar?"_

" _Gak usah ditanya, semua perempuan yang dekat sama aku ketiban sial sesial-sialnya.")_

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan foto bersama Titus. Kenangan yang bagus dua jam sebelum mentari tenggelam.

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Sphintus sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kalau sudah jatuh cinta, sama perempuan atau laki-laki sama saja. Siapapun dia, selama hatinya sudah _kadung_ tertambat di sana, apapun sama saja.

Peduli setan dengan kamera digitalnya yang tiba-tiba penuh dengan jepretan foto seorang Titus Alexius. Toh Sphintus menikmati semua keanehan yang tiba-tiba melekat pada dirinya. Entah itu kebiasaan main-jepret-mukanya-Titus atau main-jeplak-di-tengah-omongan, Sphintus gak peduli kalau itu begitu aneh.

"Sphintus _lagi apa_?" Titus mendekat ke arah Sphintus yang sedang berkutat dengan kameranya.

" _Menyalin memori kamera ke handphoneku_." Hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Sphintus pada lelaki Italia itu. Kedengarannya dingin memang, tapi sesungguhnya Sphintus hanya sedang mencegah mukanya merona macam tomat.

"Ah… _begitu_. _Setelah ini kalian ke mana_?"

" _Pulang_."

"Oh, _aku mengerti_. _Boleh pinjam notesmu sebentar_?" Titus meminta izin entah untuk apa. Tapi Sphintus tetap menyerahkan notesnya. Lalu Titus menulis sesuatu di sana dengan pulpennya, lantas menutupnya lalu menyerahkan kembali ke empunya.

" _Mau berfoto lagi_?" tanya Sphintus spontan sambil menyerahkan kameranya pada Titus.

" _Tentu_ ,"

CKRIK!

"Sphin! Aladdin! Aku kira kalian ke mana… cepat, bisnya 5 menit lagi berangkat!" Kogyoku datang memperingatkan sambil menarik langsung Sphintus dan Aladdin turun kembali tempat parkir.

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

.

"Loh, Sphin, kameramu ke mana?" Ren Koha dari tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di belakang Sphintus bertanya asal bicara ketika bis baru mulai berjalan menuju jalan raya Yogyakarta yang ramai.

Sphintus tidak menjawabnya. Dia malah mengaduk-aduk isi tas kecilnya, meraba saku baju dan celananya; apapun untuk menemukan kameranya yang susah payah dia beli dengan uang hasil menabung recehan selama nyaris sembilan tahun lamanya.

Tapi tidak ada.

Harta terbeli dari recehnya tidak ada.

"Demi Tuhaaaan!" Sphintus berdiri sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras ke lantai bis begitu menyadari sesuatu; menyebabkan semua orang di bis itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Demi-apa ya Tuhan! Kameraku ada di Titus, Aladdin!"

Aladdin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya terima pasrah ketika tubuhnya diguncang-guncangkan dengan cepat oleh Sphintus. Oke, _fix_. Sekarang Sphintus bisa benar-benar trauma memegang benda penangkap cahaya yang bertajuk kamera seumur hidupnya.

Sudah tadi melihat penampakan permen yang bisa lompat-lompat di kamera Morgiana, dia harus rela kehilangan kameranya sendiri di hari yang sama! Mungkin karena dia lupa bawa lucky item kayak Midorin (?) kali. Sphintus tidak tahu yang salah di sini itu dia atau Titus Alexius, pokoknya dia gak rela kameranya hilang begitu saja.

Masa bodoh kalau Titus adalah cinta pandangan pertamanya setelah sekian tahun. Lain kali bertemu Titus, Sphintus akan langsung menjebak bajingan satu itu dengan pertanyaan tentang kamera semata wayangnya. Kalau sampai rusak, Sphintus bakal minta ganti rugi tiga kali harga!

"Sabar, Sphin, sabar…" Kogyoku menengahi Sphintus yang sedang menyuarakan kekesalannya dengan mengguncangkan Aladdin sampai si korban mual. Sphintus dengan sangat tidak rela duduk di kursinya dengan tangan di paha dan kaki yang mengangkang kesal.

Sphintus mendengus kasar sambil menatap ke luar jendela bisnya yang agak basah karena tetesan air hujan. Langitnya mendung dan kilat menggelegar perlahan.

Dengan seluruh kewarasannya tersisa dia membuka notesnya yang sempat dipinjam Titus. Dia membolak-balik halaman notes berwarna hijaunya. Tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik selain tulisan tangannya yang bercorat-coret demi menyederhanakan data turis-turis yang berhasil menjadi korbannya.

Gak ada apa-apa. _Memangnya Titus menulis apa tadi?_ Sphintus mendengus.

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

.

Sekarang dia berada di depan laptopnya yang menampakkan lembar kerja MS Word yang sedang beroperasi. Sphintus memutuskan untuk memulai pengerjaan laporannya sore ini di kamarnya sendiri. Sambil terhubung dengan WiFi rumahnya. _Browsing_ sedikit kemudian mulai menyusun pendahuluan laporan _Hunting Tourist_ nya.

Dia sama sekali tidak mood melakukan perkerjaan ini. Mengingat dia kehilangan hartanya yang berharga dalam proses praktek pengambilan data beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan dia masih kesal dengan hal itu.

Sphintus membolak-balikkan notesnya. Melihat puluhan halaman hanya berisi data-data turis dan trivial mereka dari pengamatan Sphintus. Tidak ada yang menarik sampai Sphintus terhenti di 3 halaman terakhir yang berisi data-data Titus.

 _Titus Alexius._

 _Cewe._ _**Cowo.**_

 ** _Italy._**

 ** _Sate._**

 _Kalem._ _**Sarkas.**_

 ** _Berisik._**

 ** _Datang buat liburan dan nemenin Ammanya yang seorang tenaga pengajar._**

 ** _Bocahnya asik._**

 _Kayak model._ _**Gampang PHP.**_

 ** _Umurnya sekitar 14._**

 ** _Agak egois._**

 ** _Tersangka penculikan hati Sphintus Carmen._**

 ** _Pelit._**

 ** _Ganteng_** (._.)b

 ** _Mandiri._**

 ** _Gak gampang nyasar._**

Sphintus merasa miris melihat hasil tulisannya yang sebegitu absurd. Apalagi pada baris nomor 11 dan 13 yang pasti ditulisnya tanpa lihat-lihat.

"Aku nulis apaan sih..?" rutuknya.

Halaman kembali dibalik. Ke halaman terakhir yang masih memuat data tetang Titus.

Ada tambahan di bawahnya.

Ditulis dengan tulisan tegak bersambung yang rapih. Alamat surel dan nomor telepon dalam negeri.

"Titus Alexius." Sphintus membaca baris terakhir halaman tersebut. Memastikan matanya tidak salah baca.

"YAA TUHAAAAN! TERIMA KASIH AMMA KARENA MELAHIRKANKU!"

"Sama-sama Nak! Jangan tidur malam-malam ya!" tiba-tiba Ammanya menyahut dari luar.

Dan hari itu Titus tidur memimpikan taman yang berbunga-bunga seperti kata Syahroni.

.

.

.

.

-o-

 **Tamat**

-o-

.

.

.

.

 **Eh, belum ding…**

"Datang juga akhirnya.."

"Ya sori lama. Aku mengincar kereta Pramex yang berangkat habis subuh tahu,"

"Ya, ya, Sphin… Jadi kamu datang cuma mau ambil kameramu atau mau bertemu denganku?"

 _Dua-duanya._

"Mau ambil kameraku," (Sphin itu tsundere njir~)

"Saa.. Mari kita kencan sebelum kau mengambil kameramu."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Ayo kita kencan!"

. _Ya Tuhan kokoro Sphintus doki-doki._

 ** _To:_** _Titus Alexius_

 ** _Subject_** _: camera_

 _Titus, I'm Sphintus? Don't you remember me? Are my camera with you? If the answer is yes, can I take it back?_

 _Sphintus C._

.

 ** _From_** _: Titus Alexius_

 ** _Subject_** _: camera_

 _Sphin, your camera is in my hand. I will take it back. Saya akan mengembalikannya jika Anda mau kembali ke Yogyakarta. Mari jalan-jalan._

 _Titus A._

.

 ** _To_** _: Titus Alexius_

 ** _Subject_** _: camera_

 _Titus, kau bisa bahasa Indonesia? Okay, I accept your invitation. Next week maybe?_

 _Sphintus C._

.

 ** _From_** _: Titus Alexius_

 ** _Subject_** _: date_

 _Sedikit. OK, and next week we've to date together._

 _Titus A._

.

"Kencan?!"

Malam setelah Titus mengiriminya email, Sphintus merasa tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

.

 **a/n** : a. haha. udah gaje. jelek. garing. nyampah lagi. saya memang menantang diri sendiri dengan bikin benda ginian. soalnya sudah agak lama sejak saya ke yogya dan saya sudah lama gak nulis. (abaikan saja satu benda bersambung yang gak rampung-rampung saya tulis gegara _writer block_ berkepanjangan /dibanting)

saya seorang amatir, karena itu mohon bantuannya bila terdapat kesalahan dan semacamnya dalam penulisan fiksi penggemar ini.

 _aria nica_

 _senin, 19 juni 2017_


End file.
